


Beauty and Elsa

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: 100 word drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Costumes, F/F, Movie: Frozen (2013), New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Harry host a costume party on New Year's eve. Lavender and Hermione attend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
Series: 100 word drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and Elsa

"Love are you almost ready?"

They were invited to spend New Year's Eve at Harry and Draco's. The two men were hosting a costume party. 

She was already dressed as Beauty, her hair elegantly twirled and her make-up done lightly by her girlfriend. The dress made the picture complete. 

This would be their first party as an official couple, but they wanted to kiss only each other at midnight. 

Just then she was pulled from her musing, by Lavender walking downstairs. She was dressed as Elsa, looking absolutely stunning. 

"Ready?" 

"Let's go," and with a kiss, she apparated them away. 


End file.
